1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving apparatus, a receiving method and a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a recent tend to mount a plurality of transmitting-receiving antennas on a wireless communication apparatus in order to enable MIMO (Multiple-Input Multiple-Output) communications. Further, the wireless communication apparatus with a plurality of transmitting-receiving antennas includes a plurality of cross-correlation detectors for synchronous detection in order to detect synchronism with each of a plurality of received signals. The wireless communication apparatus cuts out a frame from the received signal based on the synchronous timing detected by the cross-correlation detectors and performs FFT processing on each cut-out frame. A plurality of cross-correlation detectors for synchronous detection are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-238548, for example.